


A forma como estamos ligados

by koichi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Songfic, fic escrita a 30 anos e só resolvo postar agora hudhufhdfuhusd sorry, fiz uma péssima tradução de música e é isso aí, sheith is my sin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: A primeira vez que Keith ouviu aquela música foi durante uma noite de estudos para as suas provas finais. Era uma melodia distorcida e pouco dava para entender da letra, tornando impossível reconhecê-la.





	A forma como estamos ligados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenverse/gifts).



> Proposta: Songs sung by your soulmate is stuck in your head
> 
> A música que me baseei para escrever essa fic foi [Kizuna - Matenrou Opera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd4wbvJbSnc) porque sou extremamente fraca por ela hfudhfduhfiduhf
> 
> Precisei pegar duas traduções em inglês para colocar a letra dessa música na fic então não garanto nada

A primeira vez que Keith ouviu aquela música foi durante uma noite de estudos para as suas provas finais. Era uma melodia distorcida e pouco dava para entender da letra, tornando impossível reconhecê-la.

Era comum uma música começar a tocar em sua cabeça do nada, ele até estava acostumado a acompanhar o ritmo e cantarolar a letra quando isso acontecia. Mas havia algo de diferente naquela. Das outras vezes que algo do tipo aconteceu era com uma música que Keith conhecia e aquela ele tinha certeza de nunca ter escutado antes. Esta pode parecer uma afirmação forte de se fazer, pois mesmo que ele não a identificasse de imediato podia reconhecer algum acorde que o fizesse lembrar, mas estava convencido de que aquela ele ainda não tinha ouvido. Por alguns minutos foi interrompido pela música, tentando encontrar algo que o fizesse se recorda, porém não encontrou nenhuma familiaridade nela.

Assim como a música surgiu, ela desapareceu, deixando Keith sozinho no silêncio de seu quarto. Aquele era um fato isolado e sem importância, portanto ele voltou ao seus estudos.

  _Feche seus olhos, feche seus olhos e por um momento pare de se esforçar_

 

* * *

 

Keith tinha o costume de cantarolar a música que vinham em sua mente, era um hábito inevitável e que já estava tão acostumado que nem percebia quando começava ou parava. Por mais que a maioria delas não fizessem o seu estilo, ele apenas fazia. Acreditava que isso acontecia por ter escutado algumas delas no rádio ou ter passado por alguém que também estava a cantá-la, nunca havia acreditado que pudesse ter um significado mais profundo.

\- É a sua alma gêmea. - Disse Hunk depois de ter ouvido o curioso ocorrida da música misteriosa.

Hunk era um de seu melhores e mais próximos amigos. Keith se sentia à vontade em contar-lhe sobre a música de origem desconhecida que vinha sendo tocada em sua mente durante as noites do último mês.

Keith já havia escutado relatos de almas gêmeas interagindo de alguma forma. Compartilharem sentimentos, possuir alguma marca corporal igual ou até mesmo ter algum vislumbre do que a pessoa que o completava fazia. Sendo este último o caso do rapaz a sua frente e o dele parecia ser o de ouvir a música que o seu parceiro ideal cantava, esse se mostrou um fardo bastante agradável.

Iria atentar-se mais na próxima vez que a música começasse a tocar. 

_Entre o tempo infinito, há apenas nós_

 

* * *

 

Compartilhar uma conexão tão íntima e poderosa parecia um pouco assustador, mas nem um pouco intimidador.

Quando aquela música desconhecida começava a tocar vinda de lugar nenhum, Keith parava o que estava fazendo para apreciá-la. Normalmente ela começava a noite, durante a revisão da matéria que ele teve durante o dia. Ela não atrapalhava em nada, na verdade o moreno começava a achar cada vez mais agradável quando ela o interrompia.

Durante as primeiras semanas havia constantes mudanças na melodia ou na letra, como se ainda estivesse a ser lapidada, porém a sua essência continuava a mesma.

Por estar ouvindo alguma parte nova ou diferente indicava que aquela era uma música em produção. Anteriormente, quando algo parecido acontecia, era com alguma música que ele já havia escutado antes. Aquela em particular ainda estava muito longe de ser reconhecida por ele, deixando-o ainda mais intrigado com sua origem. O que levou sua alma gêmea a estar sempre a cantá-la? O que ela tinha de tão especial? Algumas dessas indagações vinham quando Keith começava a escuta-lá pois achava que era uma música bastante curiosa.

Em uma dessas noites se atentou quando ela começou, queria encontrar algum sinal, algum significado, algo que pudesse reconhecer. Havia fracassado em sua missão, só que em outro ponto havia sido mais bem sucedido. Depois de noites seguidas a escuta-lá, algumas partes eram repetidas e por essas partes Keith iniciaria a sua busca. 

_A solidão desaparecerá com toda a certeza… Certamente, nós seremos capazes de ultrapassar essa distância e tudo mais_

 

* * *

 

Em uma noite, logo após ouvi-la, Keith ligou o seu notebook imediatamente, determinado a encontrar alguma pista sobre ela. Ele abriu o buscador em seu navegador e nele digital um trecho que havia memorizado.

Para a sua frustração nenhum dos resultados continham a informação que ele queria. Em toda a internet, em cada um de seus cantos mais obscuros, em nenhum lugar existia algo parecido. Esperava que algum site com letras de músicas ou mesmo sites de vídeos pudessem lhe dar alguma pista, mesmo assim nada.

Se perguntava de onde a sua alma gêmea havia tirado aquela canção.

Frustrado, fechou todas as janelas e desligou o notebook. Desejava que fosse uma música mais comum, mais tocada, ficaria mais satisfeito pois assim obteria alguma resposta para as suas constantes perguntas. Apesar de tudo, gostava dela. Gostava dos acordes do violão ou da guitarra, dependendo do dia o instrumento mudava, gostava da voz controlada e bem afinada alcançando tons que deixavam a música mais intensa, gostava da letra que estava cada vez mais definida e compreensível, podendo assim analisar todas as emoções que ela transmitia. Era uma boa música, não fazia sentido não encontrar nada sobre ela.

Talvez ainda não estivesse escutando certo, algo nela podia estar faltando o que explicava o motivo de não encontrá-la. No dia seguinte iria prestar mais atenção quando esse evento se repetisse. 

_Apenas por um momento nesse tempo sem fim mantenha o som agradável_

 

* * *

 

\- Não sei mais o que fazer.

Naquela tarde, logo depois das aulas, Keith e Hunk pararam em uma cafeteria antes de voltarem para os dormitórios. Durante a semana, Keith havia feito uma vasta pesquisa sobre a música e continuava sem respostas. A cada nova busca terminava em um beco sem saída e seu constante fracasso se tornava exaustivo. Parecia mais que aquele era um fantasma com o qual tinha que vinha visitá-lo todas as noites e, por mais que contasse aos outros, ninguém acreditava em sua existência.

\- Aproveite.

O conselho não era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir, pois sem dúvida alguma o que Keith fazia ao escutá-la era aproveitar. Existia muitos mistérios por trás de se ter uma alma gêmea e seu caso musical começava a parecer bem mais problemático do que gostaria. Poderia passar uma vida inteira em busca daquela pessoa e nunca encontrar, sobrando apenas uma música a lembrar-lhe que ainda não estavam juntos.

\- Vocês estão destinados a ficarem juntos. - Hunk continuou sabendo que a resposta não havia agradado. - Em algum momento vocês vão se encontrar, enquanto isso essa música é o que conecta vocês.

As responsabilidades de se ter uma alma gêmea nunca tinha abalado Keith antes, não era algo que ele pensasse ou se preocupasse pois ainda não tinha recebido um sinal de que tinha uma. Agora que havia aquela música a tocar todos os dias em sua cabeça parecia que tinha sido-lhe imposto uma grande responsabilidade. Eles eram dois completos desconhecidos que estavam destinados a ficarem justo e dependia de ambos para que o encontro acontecesse, Keith estava fazendo a sua parte.

\- Eu sei. - Keith tomou um pouco de seu cappuccino após responder, ainda havia muito em sua mente sobre o caso. - E você, não está preocupado?

Ambos compartilhavam suas incertezas e apreensões em relação àquele assunto. Os dois começaram a ter suas conexões com suas almas gêmeas assim que entraram para a universidade e era com quem podiam contar nos momentos de maior insegurança.

\- Um pouco, acho. - O outro confessou-lhe após um gole de seu chai latte. - Sei que na hora certa iremos nos encontrar e é tudo o que me importa.

Os vislumbres de Hunk eram mais aleatórios. Podiam aparecer mais em um dia e no outro não ter nenhum, podiam ser claros como se ele próprio estivesse praticando o ato ou também podiam ser embaçados. Ele podia adquirir algumas dicas do que sua alma gêmea fazia, mas quem era continuava a ser uma incógnita.

O destino tinha dois lados: o bondoso, que lhe presenteava com a pessoa que lhe completava; e o cruel, por dar apenas algumas pistas sobre quem ou onde poderia encontrar essa pessoa. Era difícil saber se deveria ou não agradecê-lo. 

_Você… Eu… Nós não estamos sozinhos … Por favor não esqueça_

 

* * *

 

Em uma noite a música não tocou.

Keith ficou acordado até mais tarde esperando para ouvi-la. Se distraia com um livro que tinha adquirido na biblioteca, começando a lê-lo no início da noite e se entretendo na leitura durante horas a fio. Quando se deu conta eram quase duas da manhã e nada da música tocar.

Ficou um pouco chateado por não ouvi-la pois era com ela que encerrava a noite, aproveitando a calma balada de seu ritmo para relaxar e então terminar o seu dia com uma boa noite de sono.

Ele deixou o livro em sua mesa de estudos, já havia passado e muito da sua hora de dormir e, por mais que quisesse ouvir aquela melodia, tinha desistido de esperar. Ou melhor, o cansaço o obrigou a desistir. Aquele, como tantos outros, havia sido um dia cansativo e a aquela altura da noite era difícil manter os olhos abertos.

Então Keith se deitou.

Por mais que sua cama fosse confortável e lhe trouxesse a tranquilidade que precisava para repousar, sentia um vazio em seu peito, sabia que algo estava faltando. Ele fechou os olhos, na esperança de conseguir dormir, mas era complicado. Ele não havia finalizado o seu dia, não havia cumprido com todas as suas tarefas, faltava apenas ouvir os melodiosos arranjos e a voz suave vir para desejar-lhe uma boa noite. Em um suspiro frustrado, ainda na espera de conseguir ouvi-la em seus últimos minutos acordado, seus lábios sussurravam a letra que vinha acompanhá-lo em suas noites solitárias. Ele a conhecia muito bem, fazia algumas semanas que ela não sofria alterações e se aquela era a sua verdadeira forma, então ela era perfeita.

No escuro de seu quarto, Keith cantou verso por verso, afastando o silêncio e a solidão, realizando um hábito que virou rotina, usando aquela música para preenchendo o vazio que sentia. 

_Se conseguirmos cruzar o céu juntos, entenderemos tudo_

 

* * *

 

O dia seguinte à noite silenciosa, Keith passou pensativo e apreensivo. A sua conexão com sua alma gêmea havia sido quebrada? Ou a pessoa do outro lado havia desistido? O que realmente tinha acontecido? Sua mente era inundada por perguntas sem respostas e a ausência de uma explicação era angustiante.

Seria injusto incomodar Hunk com os seus dilemas, acabando por fingir que estava tudo bem. Era difícil para ele mentir para o seu amigo, mentir para si mesmo.

Em sua cabeça nenhuma música tocava, nem mesmo aquela desconhecia que tinha criado grande carinho e nem por nenhuma outra. O silêncio no qual estava vivendo era torturante.

Durante todo o dia tentava se ocupar com a quantidade absurda de matéria que a vida universitária lhe proporcionava, fugindo desses pensamentos o máximo que podia, mas a chegada da noite era inevitável e seu retorno para o quarto solitário também. Temia passar mais um dia em silêncio, mais um dia sem sua alma gêmea comunicando-se com ele da única forma que podia, daquela jornada juntos ter acabado.

Keith estava sentado em sua cama, folheando o livro que lia tão fervorosamente no dia anterior e naquela noite ele apenas passava pelas páginas sem absorver nada. Evitava olhar em seu celular para saber as horas pois se fosse tarde teria que se deitar para estar bem disposto para as aulas da manhã seguinte. O cansaço era ignorado por completo por ele, sentia que tinha outras prioridades e não se daria ao luxo de ouvir as exigências de seu corpo.

Em algum momento daquela noite, a música voltou a tocar. Ao ouvir os primeiros versos, Keith permitiu que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios, sem nem mesmo perceber, seus olhos se fecharam para que pudesse se concentrar melhor e aproveitar cada acorde. Já a conhecia bem o suficiente portanto pode acompanhar a letra, não que ele fosse um excelente cantor, quem cantava tinha mais talento do que ele, só que a sensação de poder cantar junto era agradável e preenchia o vazio que lhe atormentava desde o dia anterior.

Quando ela acabou Keith sabia que seu dia estava completo e que agora podia largar o livro e repousar. Todas as suas preocupações foram varridas graças aos poucos minutos de melodia que coloriam as suas noites. Aquela música era um lembrete de que estava tudo certo, que não havia motivos para preocupações, tudo havia voltado ao normal. 

_Agora nós estamos próximos… Nós estamos tão próximos… Não esqueça_

 

* * *

 

Não saber que música era aquela, não encontrá-la em nenhum lugar e saber que ela era a única forma que unia Keith a sua alma gêmea era angustiante. Ela deveria ter um nome, ter um autor, ter um compositor, mas ele não sabia de nada disso. Sabia apenas da letra e da melodia, da suavidade e intensidade que ela possuía. Durante todo um semestre a única certeza de Keith era que ela tocaria tarde da noite, e quando não tocasse ele iria cantá-la.

Em sua busca, Hunk conseguiu convencê-lo a ir procurar alguma pista em uma loja de discos no centro. Keith não tinha considerado um lugar como aquele para encontrar algo sobre a música, na verdade ele nem sabia que aquele tipo de lugar ainda existia. Com todas as evoluções tecnológicas e a facilidade e rapidez de informações, discos e cds haviam ficado obsoletos. Era uma surpresa saber que uma pequena parcela de ouvintes mantinham o hábito de adquirir a peça física.

Eles vasculharam a loja, mesmo sem saber o que buscavam exatamente. No meio de tantas opções disponíveis eles se dedicavam mais na procura de artistas menos prestigiados, uma vez que a música que Keith ouvia durante todas as noites parecia ser desconhecida pelo público. No primeiro momento a busca parecia em vão, tinham que procurar mais a fundo.

Na loja trabalhava uma garota, aparentava estar na mesma faixa etária deles, possuidora de um estilo muito mais alternativo com seu cabelo castanho de fios coloridos e alguns piercing faciais. Apesar da aparência exótica ela se mostrou bastante prestativa e atenciosa quando a dupla solicitou a sua ajuda. Não havia uma outra maneira de explicar qual era a música que Keith procurava se não fosse cantando e, por mais que Hunk disse o contrário, ele não acreditava em seu potencial musical para o canto. Foi uma situação um pouco intimidadora e desconfortável, Keith cantou para a vendedora apenas a parte do refrão, sem muita confiança no que fazia. A garota ouviu atentamente e quando Keith acabou, ela lamentou dizendo que não sabia qual era aquela que ele procurava.

Decepcionado, mas nem um pouco surpreso, Keith agradeceu pela boa vontade da vendedora em ajudá-los. Aquele parecia ser mais um dia de buscas frustrada em que ele terminaria de mãos vazias. Foi quando estavam saindo do estabelecimento que eles foram parados por um chamado. Um rapaz que estava na loja havia os seguido até a saída, era de aparência bem mais comum do que a garota que os atendeu, porém também aparentava ter idade aproximada a deles.

\- Já ouvi algo parecido com isso. - O garoto contou usando uma entonação animada. Foi o suficiente para renovar as esperanças de Keith, talvez pudesse estar mais perto do que pensava. - Tem um lugar, no centro, com apresentações de músicos independentes. Às vezes vou lá com uns amigos e estou certo de que já ouvi essa.

O garoto de nome Lance lhe passou mais informações sobre o tal local, garantindo que era um ambiente bastante agradável, afinal a maioria de locais com apresentações de músicas independentes no centro não eram de boa fama. Sabendo de tudo o que precisava, Keith agradeceu pelo auxílio. Aquela dica o colocava um pouco mais perto de sua alma gêmea. 

_Coloque seu corpo cansado perto de mim, aproxime-se do meu coração_

 

* * *

 

Keith e Hunk foram no dia seguinte ao lugar indicado por Lance. Era um pouco mais complicado de achar do que eles esperavam, pois era em um beco escondido e ficava fora de vista. Acabaram sendo levado para uma escada onde deveria ser o tal lugar e no fim dela tinha uma porta com uma placa indicando o nome do estabelecimento. Era ali.

Onde os dois foram parar era, na verdade, algo mais parecido com uma cafeteria, com mesas e poltronas espalhadas pelo local, se mostrando bastante aconchegante. Eles escolheram uma mesa onde pudessem ficar durante todo o tempo.

Uma das garçonetes se aproximou e anotou o pedidos deles, depois de explicar que alguns artistas da região procuravam aquela cafeteria para expor seus trabalhos em pequenos shows que aconteciam diariamente. Parecia promissor e fez com que Keith retomasse a animação.

Eles haviam chegado um pouco cedo demais, portanto tiveram que esperar enquanto aproveitavam a mistura de café com um outro ingrediente alcoólico. Aquele era o diferencial do local, segundo a simpática garçonete. Bebidas com teor alcoólico não eram do interesse de Keith, haviam muitas outras que agradavam mais o seu paladar, como não existia uma opção sem ele se viu obrigado a dar uma chance para uma daquelas misturas. O ponto positivo era que a bebida não era tão forte, tornando-a agradável de se beber, e de alguma forma o deixava menos ansioso pois existia a possibilidade ou não de encontrar a pessoa que cantava a sua música.

O horário das apresentações se iniciou conforme eles haviam sido avisados. Os artistas que vinham era pessoas normais, sem muitas ambições com relação ao cenário musical, compartilhando com o pequeno grupo de clientes que frequentavam aquela cafeteria a sua arte em aprimoramento. Foram se apresentando um a um e nenhum deles trazia em seu repertório a música que Keith tanto queria ouvir.

Estava ficando tarde e a quantidade de gente a se apresentar estava diminuindo. A cada final de performance sem a música, Keith se sentia um pouco mais decepcionado. Aquela era uma busca cansativa e ele fazia de tudo para encontrar algum vestígio da música que o levasse até sua alma gêmea e parecia cada vez mais difícil de encontrá-la. Hunk se mantinha ao seu lado, dando-lhe suporte para continuar com as esperanças pois logo iriam achar. Podia não ser aquele que se apresentava agora ou mesmo o próximo, mas seria naquela noite que eles iriam conseguir.

Mais um artista havia terminado a sua apresentação, se retirando e dando espaço para o próximo. O que veio a se apresentar a seguir parecia ser mais um entre todos, não sendo um atrativo para Keith que estava se cansando de esperar. Sua opinião sobre ele mudou completamente quando os primeiros acordes do violão começaram a tocar.

Nas primeiras notas Keith reconheceu a música que estava sendo tocada, os acordes, a voz, a letra... Era exatamente como a que ele vinha escutando durante as noites dos últimos meses. Um nervosismo anormal tomou Keith, aquela era a primeira vez que chegava tão perto. Ele passou a reparar em quem se apresentava, vendo um rapaz de cabelo escuro e uma mecha descolorida, porte atlético, postura tranquila durante toda a apresentação. Sua voz era melodiosa e seguia afinada durante toda a sua apresentação, seus dedos dançavam pelos fios do violão tirando a melodia que o acompanhava. A respiração de Keith falhava em alguns trechos e ele não pode conter o arrepio que o tomou durante o refrão. Estava ali finalmente a sua chance, nítida e clara, se mostrando única e derradeira.

Quando acabou, o rapaz não tocou outra, saindo e dando espaço para o próximo a se apresentar. Antes mesmo do artista seguinte iniciar o seu show, Keith havia se levantado e deixado Hunk na mesa, indo em busca de quem havia tocado a sua música. 

_Eu não sei por quanto tempo esses sentimentos continuarão a fluir através das lágrimas e como serão gravados… Precisamos disso para sermos fortes_

 

* * *

 

Existia uma saída específica por trás que era a usada por quem se apresentava, Keith era observador e a encontrou sem dificuldades. Encontrou alguns dos outros artistas a transitarem, passando por eles sem se importar com sua existência pois havia somente um com quem queria se encontrar. Logo o viu, encostado em uma parede, com o violão pendurado em seu ombro, concentrado em seu celular, não notando a aproximação do moreno. Keith não fazia ideia se poderia interrompê-lo ou se seria rude de sua parte, não queria que sua primeira impressão para o desconhecido fosse ruim, mas ele era movido pela sua ambição de saber mais sobre aquela música e nada iria detê-lo naquele momento.

\- Foi uma ótima apresentação. - Keith disse, sua voz saiu baixa, porém foi o suficiente para que o outro ouvisse.

O rapaz levantou o rosto, olhando curioso, piscando algumas vezes como se demorasse um pouco mais para processar o que lhe foi dito. Quando pareceu que havia compreendido, ele sorriu, um pouco sem jeito, e aquele sorriso fez com que o coração de Keith falhasse uma batida.

\- Obrigado. - A mesma voz melodiosa soou, a mesma de minutos antes, a mesma de todas as noites. - Gosto muito de tocar essa música.

\- Ela é muito boa. - Keith elogiou sendo aquela a sua mais sincera opinião.

\- Eu compus para alguém especial. - O outro comentou, demonstrando estar um pouco constrangido em admitir, mas em momento algum faltou-lhe orgulho em falar sobre a sua obra. - Espero que essa pessoa goste também.

As peças daquele estranho quebra-cabeça começaram a fazer sentido. O rapaz a sua frente é quem tinha composto, investido muito do seu tempo livre para criar a letra e a melodia, tocando-a para desconhecidos, esperando que a pessoa certa, a sua alma gêmea, o escutasse. E Keith o escutou. Escutou durante muitas e muitas noites, deixando de estar sozinho em seu quarto para estar ligado a ele durante os poucos minutos de duração daquela música. Não existia vestígio daquela canção em lugar algum porque ela era exclusiva, ela tinha sido criada para Keith ouvi-la e não para ser comercializada. O rapaz tinha tido trabalho para fazê-la e Keith sabia, se lembra de ouvi-la durante as primeiras semanas com constantes modificações antes de finalmente definir a sua forma e seguir de uma mesma maneira continuamente. Ele a criou, ele a cantou e Keith ouviu, Keith o encontrou.

\- Gostei desde a primeira vez que ouvi. - Keith confessou-lhe, sentia seu interior aquecer por estar admitindo isto para o outro. - Há alguns meses atrás.

Viu então que o mais alto, pois havia notado a diferença de altura entre eles, assimilou o que lhe foi dito de imediato, seu rosto tomando uma tonalidade mais rosada, outro fato que Keith observou apesar do ambiente ser pouco iluminado. Ele desviou o olhar, evitando o analítico de Keith, pigarreando em uma tentativa de se recompor. 

\- Isso é bom. - Ele murmurou enquanto tentava retomar os olhares, um pouco mais tímido e constrangido. - Tive que trabalhar muito nela, espero não ter incomodado muito.

Keith meneou com a cabeça, os dois sabiam o quão duro o mais alto havia dado naquela composição e ambos estavam satisfeitos por terem compartilhado aquela jornada.

\- Aprecio o seu esforço e dedicação. - Keith contou-lhe, sorrindo no final, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

\- Foi uma jornada intensa, né? - Ele parecia bem mais a vontade agora, o choque por terem se conhecido se dissipando aos poucos. - Ah! A propósito, me chamo Shiro.

\- Keith. - Disse logo em seguida.

Keith agora sabia quem era a sua alma gêmea, todos os seus esforços haviam valido a pena. Estava contente em finalmente ver quem era, como era e por ter certeza de que iriam ser ótimos juntos. O destino podia ter sido cruel por mantê-los separados por tanto tempo, mas havia algo maior que os mantinham ligados, e sempre os manteriam. A partir daquele instante era apenas uma questão de tempo até fazerem parte da vida um do outro, tornando a existência de ambos melhor e mais completa. 

_Esses sentimentos serão nossos laços finos, finos… E eu sei que caminharemos juntos_

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/monokurooneko) // [Tumblr](https://www.monokurooneko.tumblr.com)


End file.
